Eridan x Royal blood! Reader
by Multi Fandom Sleeper
Summary: You are the only other fuschian blood on the planet, and are devastatingly sick. When you're friend falls in love with you, how will you live with his emotions.
1. If I die young

The young girl ran down the hallway of the palace, giggling along the way. She is 2 sweeps old, and bursting with energy. This girl just so happens to be a princess who is refusing to take her bath for the night. What will her name be?

= Enter Name

(First Name) (Last Name)

= Continue running.

Your name is (F/N) and you are, as perviously mentioned, 2 sweeps old. You enjoy running around your palace and playing dress up. You have beautiful fuchsia blood, and a knack for getting into trouble. What will you do?

=(F/N): Keep running.

You continue running. It's not that you don't want to bathe, it's that you believe it's more fun to run around your palace instead of being washed by your servants. You run to your balcony and look over at the sea. The beautiful waves of the ocean crash against the rocky shore of the cliff your palace is built on. You can see the outline of your lusus under the water, and you want to jump off the balcony to swim with your lusus more than anything. But sometimes sacrifices must be made to better your development.

=(F/N): Walk back to your bath.

You decide to walk back to your bath. Your servants are waiting for you, and quickly strip you and place you in the tub. They gently wash your skin and your hair, and allow you to play around in the tub. After a few moments, you request to leave the bath and they towel you off and dress you for the day. Your beautiful long hair is put in a neat braid, and you enjoy the soft fabric of your dress. You are carried to the dining hall, where the table is set for you to eat breakfast. You eat your food quietly before you hear arguing at the door.

"I don't care you land dwweller! Let me in this moment or I swwear I wwill have you culled!"

You smiled, before leaving the table and skipping to the door. You tugged on the skirt of your servant who stepped out of the way and allowed you to see the young troll at your door. He was 3 sweeps old, and has made it is sole mission to protect you from any evil 'land dwwellers'.

"Hello Eridan. How are you?" You smiled sweetly and a blush crawled across his cheeks.

"I'm wwell. How are you, (F/N)?" He shifted his weight onto another foot.

"I am also doing well. I would love to play with you today, but I have private lessons. Maybe tomorrow?" You looked up at the slightly taller troll who nodded.

"Yes of course. I wwill return tomorroww." He backed away from the door. "I'll patrol the perimeter to make sure you are safe."

You giggled. "What ever lets you rest easy." You turned and left the door, your servant closing it behind you, and offering to carry you back to your table. You politely refuse and sit down to finish your meal.

= (F/N): Vomit in your plate

You musn't vomit in your plate! That's disgusting and if that is to happen then it would render your meal inedible. Yet, your stomach churns and you can't contain yourself. You open your mouth and call to your favorite servant before vomiting all over the table. Your stomach contents as well as some blood drips off of the table, as you are carried away from your seat. Your physician is summoned from his quarters and you are subjected to a multitude of tests as your body grows weaker and weaker. The last thing your hear as you close your eyes is the distant calling of your good friend.

"Let me see her! I need to see her! Wwhy wwon't you let me see the troll I am flushed for!"

You smiled before shutting your eyes.

= Be the Troll girl in 5 more sweeps

You are now the troll girl 5 sweeps later. You've grown since that fateful day, and you are finally old enough to be given a suitor. Yet, you do not search for one. You spend your days riding on the backs of sea creatures with your close friend Eridan. You've often asked him to leave Feferi and become your Moirail but he always exaggerates how important it is that he get close to Feferi so he may one day move into a more romantic red quadrant. That always leaves you laughing in his face, until you fall off what ever animal you are riding, and become soaking wet.

"Eridan! Come into the water and play with me!" You call, attempting to finally make your friend swim. He stares down at you, and shakes his head no.

"I wwill not! Wwhat if you end up being attacked from above. I need to be out of the wwater so that I can keep you safe." He looks away from you, and attempts not to blush at the sight of your clothes clinging to your body as you climb out of the water and onto the back of the animal again.

"Your loss. What if a sea dweller was to plan an attack against me? Then I would die because you wouldn't be swimming with me!" You laughed and attempted to push him off the back of his seahorse lusus. He held onto it's neck and growled.

"I wwill not go swimmin'." A moment of silence went by before he spoke again. "Wwhy don't you evver bring your lusus on these trips?"

"Because I have never seen her." You stated simply.

"Howw have you nevver seen your lusus?"

"Because it never comes out of the water for me to see her. She just kinda lurks. Like she's waiting or something..."

"Wwhat the hell can she possibly be waitin for?" He was growing frustrated and you sighed.

"Ionno."

The two of you grew quiet again.

"So (F/N). If me and Fef bein Matesprits doesn't wwork out... wwould you maybe wwanna fill that quadrant wwith me?" You stared at him before sighing.

"Eridan, sweetie, I gotta go." You dove into the ocean swimming as fast as you possibly can, to return to your castle. When you finally arrive there, the place is destroyed, and the cage that keeps your lusus close to your palace is open. You can hear distant cries of your servants, who are suffering agony, and you run into your palace sobbing. Lifting and tossing off all the beams you can, you save the few servants who are still alive. They console you, and explain that a young man riding his lusus shot at your home, before hitting a weak spot on the palace. It collapsed almost instantly, killing most of the people inside. Yet, the things weren't adding up. Nothing was. A tear ran down your face as you helped your servants out of the rubble, and sighed. You were in desperate need of a new home, and missed the sound of your lusus in your head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so sorry that I'm a terrible writer. I'm givin it all I got captain! I'M TRYING!<strong>_


	2. Don't let go

As you sat among the rubble that was once your beautiful palace, sobbing as your servants attempted to console you, you felt the sudden urge to be the other person.

= Be the douchey hipster fish

You are now the douchey hipster fish.

You sit on the floor of your hive, staring at your computer. You truly want to message the girl you love and tell her how you feel but it is pointless. Partly because love is not the right word for this emotion, or even a word you know. And partly because you have expressed these flushed emotions for another person to the one you 'love'.

_For the time being the narrator will stop using love. But not forever. _

As I was saying, you are sitting on the floor of your hive having an existential crisis over your red feelings. You stare at your dooms day devices and flop backwards hitting your head on the floor. You wince and sigh. She hasn't messaged you. It's been quite a while since you'd seen her leave. She should be at her palace by now. This isn't feeling right. You stand up and grab your cape before rushing out of your hive to find her.

"I refuse to let any land dwwellers hurt her." He muttered as he raced to her palace. Twas a race against the clock and–

_Get that twas shit out of my story.  
><em>

It was a race against the clock and time was running out. This makes it a perfect time to be the other girl.

= Be the other girl

You are now another girl who has been introduced before, but not to this story. You sit amongst the rubble of your Moirails palace, petting her head and making sure she doesn't cry too much. Much like she had already stated, things weren't adding up. You stood up and stared off into the distance... well... not much staring was involved but its the thought that counts. You sniffed the air before frowning. "He's back."

**UNEXPECTED PERSON SWITCH **

= be the first girl

You are once again the first girl. You have just been comforted by your justice seeking Moirail, before you look up to see the very troll who is suspected for wrecking your palace. You frown and hide in the blanket that was draped over you.

"(Y/N)!" Eridan quickly made his way over to you, hopping off of the back of his lusus and hugging you. "I wwas so wworried. I though someone tried to hurt you. Somefin' just wwasn't feelin' right. You hadn't messaged me and I wwas gettin' scared." You squirmed in his embrace, attempting to shove him away, but then sighed.

"Eridan. Stop. Don't you see how screwed I am right now?" You gestured at the burning remains of your palace.

"(Y/N) wwhat happened?" He stared at the rubble, squeezing you tighter and making your Moirail frown.

"I don't know. I got here and it was like this. Just... ugh this is so upsetting." You began to cry again and before Eridan could usher a reassuring pap, Terezi shoved him out of the way and glared at him. They made faces at each other until you stopped crying, and they stared at you.

"(Y/N) do you need anyfin' from me?" He shifted uneasily in his spot.

"I know what she needs. She N33DS you to fess up to the crime. It was OBV1OUSLY you." Terezi was as angry as you were sad, which wasn't very much because she had calmed you down quite a bit.

"I didn't do anyfin'."

"Y3S YOU D1D!" She shouted at him, before you papped her and she sighed. "We all know you did. Everyone knows. Even I can S33 that this is your handiwork."

"But I didn't- FINE. I'll take the fuckin' blame. Just knoww," he looked at you, "wwe are through. Wwhat evver this," he gestured wildy, "wwas."

You remained quiet as he stormed off. You stared at him, before one of your servants looked at you. "It's that time again." She spoke quietly and you nodded, weakly standing up.

"Do you need me for anything else? I can-" You shooshed her and she nodded and helped you walk to the servant.

"Medicine... please..." You spoke and the servant nodded.

"Of course! Anything for my princess." She injected you with an odd substance in a needle, and you smiled weakly.

"And here, I will take my nap." You fell backwards, and Terezi sighed.

"I guess she's coming back to my hive with me…" She snapped and your servants lifted you up, to carry you away.

= Be the Moirail

You are once again the Moirail. You are standing in front of your hive, with your unconscious and sick friend behind you. It's obvious that your hive is too small to accomodate her needs. She will require something larger, and at some point, something by the water. But for the time being this will do. You go upstairs to your resprite block, where your friend is placed into your recuperacoon, and you log onto your computer. Within minutes, you are searching for better accommodations for her. First, you'll need someone strong enough to carry her for long distances... ugh.

= Facepalm in preparation for that conversation.

You do just that before opening up a chat and sighing.

((_**PREFIXES IN QUIRKS AREN'T QUITE WORKING IN THIS. SORRY))**_

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

GC: H3Y

GC: 1 KNOW W3 DON'T T4LK MUCH

GC: BUT 1 N33D TO 4SK YOU 4 HUG3 F4VOR.

CT: D - Hi. What is your question?

GC: W1LL YOU COM3 TO MY H1VE?

CT: D - Why would I do that?

GC: W3LL. MY MO1R41L 1S GO1NG THROUGH SOM3 STUFF, 4ND 1 N33D SOM3 ON3 STRONG TO H3LP H3R.

CT: D - Why would you need someone STRONG?

GC: W3LL. 1 N33D SOM3ON3 TO C4RRY H3R TO G4MZ33'S H1V3.

CT: D - The Highb100d? Why would you need someone to carry your moirail to the highb100ds hive?

GC: LONG STORY. BUT SH3 N33DS TO B3 1N THE OC34N. 4ND YOU'R3 TH3 ONLY ON3 1 KNOW, STRONG 3NOUGH TO G3T H3R TH3R3 QU1CKLY 4ND 34S1LY.

CT: D - STRONG ENOUGH? Hmm. Although that seems alluring, I am afraid I will have to decline. I will not help someone of her b100d.

GC: 1F YOU DON'T H3LP, 1'M T3LL1NG YOUR MO1R14L.

CT: D - That's hardly necessary.

GC: 1T'S YOUR CHO1C3.

CT: D - I will be there by sunset tomorrow.

GC: GOOD.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

= Stare at your moirail.

You gaze upon your unconscious moirail. Her horns poke out of the sopor slime, and you sigh. You hear your lusus telling you to rest, and you scoop out a spoonful of sopor slime, and wipe it on your head. You shut your eyes and sleep, as the sun begins to rise on your hive.

=Wake up.

A pounding at the door wakes you up. You groggily walk to the door, nearly falling down the stairs before opening it to see a very sweaty blue blood at your door.

"Is she awake yet?"

"No. The sun L1T3R4LLY just set. I'll wake her up in a few minutes. Just come inside and wait and don't touch anything." You led him to the couch to sit down, and then trudged back up the stairs to wake up your moirail. To your surprise she was already awake, and completely clean and dressed for the day.

"Is it time to go now?" She barely whispered. You could tell her strength hadn't returned, and her body was still to weak for her to even be allowed to stand.

"Yes. It's time. Lets go, there is someone here to help you." You practically carried your moirail down the stairs to the aforementioned sweat machine that was on your couch. He stared at the two of you, before drying himself off with a towel, and lifting your moirail into his arms. Her head rolled, and she looked as limp as a torn up scalemate being hung for his crimes. You sighed and pulled a blanket out of a closet, handing it to the higher blood.

"Keep her warm. She gets cold very quickly. And don't you dare hurt her with your freakish strength. If you do I swear I will hang you like the scalemates dangling from my tree. Do you understand?" Your voice was stern as you stared at the two. He wrapped your moirail in the blanket and nodded, sweating profusely.

"Good. Now hurry!" You opened the door and he ran out of your hive, moirail in hand. Her servants were following behind but at a different pace. They knew they couldn't make the journey as fast. They knew they would need to arrive there just as the time was right. Your lusus echoed in your head.

_'it was the right thing. this is the only was justice will be brought to her.' _

You nodded as a tear ran down your face. She most likely wouldn't survive the journey. But at the same time, neither would the culprit.

= Terezi: solve the case

You dramatically take off your sunglasses before sniffing around for clues. Quite literally. This crime wouldn't go unpunished. This case wouldn't go unsolved.

= Be the other troll who is awake.

You are now the awake troll. You are carrying around a sea dweller of royal blood and you can't help but hate this. One of your blood should be killing the weakened royalty. But for the sake of your Moirails shipping fun, you sigh and continue to run to the Highbloods hive. Of course it is a very far distance. Of course the unconscious girl is heavy. Of course you rather be fighting erotic robots. But you do what you must to keep your moirail happy, even if it means sacraficing your time and dignity because your Moirails shipping chart needs the girl in it to be perfect. The troll is stirring in her sleep. She opens her beautiful fuschia eyes for a moment and stares at you with such an innocence that you almost pitied her. Almost.

"Are you okay to walk yet?" You mutter as you run with her in your arms. She shakes her head no, and nuzzles you.

"I can't feel my legs. But thank you for carrying me. I'm sorry for being a bother." Her voice was so soft, you then considered pitying her.

"You may rest for a while longer." You tried to enact a reassuring pap, but instead just pet her head awkwardly. She smiled and shuddered before nuzzling you again and going back to sleep.

= Equius: Arrive

You arrive at the front door of the highbloods hive. Gently knocking, you hear a casual "mother fuck. who's knocking at my door?" before the sleeping troll in your arms, opens her eyes and smiles at the smell of the ocean.

"Woosh." Is all she says before falling back asleep.

The door opens to reveal the juggalo highblood in all his glory, of clownishness.

"Oh great you made it. Come on in and lay her on that couch while I make her a little something to take to the head."

You step in his hive and into a HUGE ASS PILE OF HORNS OH SWEET TROLL JEGUS THAT SHIT WAS LOUD HOLY FUCK CAKES.

You decide the narrator shouldn't swear.

_Sorry it was loud..._

Of course the troll asleep in your arms wakes up and screams, falling into said horn pile, and twitching. The highblood runs out and lifts her off the floor with ease. He smiles his lazy smile, while petting the frightened princess.

"You gotta be more careful. You might up and mother fucking break my horns. Hehe."

Oh right he's a fucking stoner.

_Pardon my language._

Lets switch characters.

= (Y/N): Wake up

You've been awake for a few minutes. This hive makes you feel calm, and your abrupt awakening no longer frightens you. Not that it did in the first place.

Who are we kidding it scared everyone. You stare at the juggalo troll and grin.

"Bruh."

He stares at you.

"Bruh."

"BRUH!"

"Oh MoThEr FuCk YeS BruH!"

You guys hop up, and have a bruh off which is by far the stupidest thing you've done in weeks.

"BRUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuHhHhHhHhHhHhHhH"

"BRUH-CHAN"

"BrUhMaNcE"

Revision: stupidest thing you've done in sweeps.

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP!" Equibruh shouted. I mean Equius. "Oh. Pardon that outburst."

"It's alright, bruh blood." You choked on your laughter and Gamzee high fived you. Oh what inanity this was.

**_((_A/N: INANITY IS DIFFERENT THAN INSANITY))**

Eventually, everything calmed down, and the sun would rise soon. Equius left, and you were stuck with Gamzee, resting with your head in his lap, watching terrible movies. He pet your head, cautious not to touch your horns, and if he got to close you would mutter honk for him and he would chuckle and move his hand.

"Ya know, sis, you're pretty fucking cool."

"I know, hehe."

"You wanna slam a cold one with me?"

"Hells to the fucking yeah."

"I'll go get you a wicked elixir. Just chill." He stood up and lazed out of the room.

But suDdENLY THE FUCKING DOOR GETS KICKED OPEN **AND ERIDA_N BURSTS iNTO THE rOOM!_**

"Eridan what hte fcuk?" You slurr.

"(Y/N) get your ass ovver here. Wwe're leavving."

"Hells to the fuck no." You shouted as you stood up.

"Hells to the fuck yes. Let's go." He reached towards you to lift you up, and you screamed. You screamed louder than Gamzee blasts his music, and flailed.

Some how you succeeded in not being kidnapped.

Yet you black out anyway.

= Be the juggalo

You are now the juggalo and you saunter out of your kitchen with two bottles of wicked elixir. The faygo is cold enough to numb your fingers, and you grin as you make your way into the living room. Yet, something isn't quite right. Upon entering said room you almost drop your soda at the sight. Your good friend is having a seizure and screaming while your other good friend attempts to kidnap her.

"Well shit." You finally speak after a few moments, and he drops her. She curls into a ball and shuts her eyes before going limp, and you sigh before smiling.

"What brings you to my neck of the Ocean?" You smile and sit next to the princess.

"Shut up land dwweller. I'm only here for her." He speaks down to you and you sigh.

"I'm really fucking sorry but I can't let her go. It's bad enough you have Feferi on your hands, but if the Condess knew two of her descendants were living-" You are rudely cut off by a slap to the face.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I already fuckin' knoww wwhats at stake here! But I need her to be safe. I need her to be with her lusus so she can get her damn medicine." A dark look fell over his face and you could swear he had started crying.

"Woah don't up and mother fucking get all emotional now. Just take her. She needs the water anyway. The closer she is the better she'll fucking feel." You grin goofily _**((I have no clue how to spell what i'm trying to say))**_ and throw your hands up. The sea troll looks at you, tears running down his face.

"Thank..." He muttered before wiping his eyes and laughing. "It's not like I wwasn't gonna just take her anywway!" His facade was obvious as he lifted up his sleeping flush crush.

"Oh get on out of here before she wakes up. That'll be an argument I don't wanna have. Ya know?" He chuckled and Eridan nodded before leaving the hive. You stare through the window and watch as he tosses her on the back of his lusus and rides over the water, close enough for her hands to run against the surface but high enough to not shove her head in. You sigh and stare at the floor smiling.

"HoNk!" You shout before slamming a cold one and passing the fuck out.

Be the guy=

You are now the guy. But of course you won't just be referred to as "the guy". That's stupid since we were just speaking to you.

"(Y/N), wwake up~" He cooed and his flush crushes eyes fluttered open.

"E-Eridan?" She whispered before freaking the fuck out.

(Y/N): Freak the fuck out=

As previously mentioned you freaked the fuck out. You began to cry before the man in front of you slapped the shit out of you.

"Pull yourself together, wwoman!" He shouted and you grew silent. "I found your lusus... That's wwhy I took you..." He stared at you as you looked over the water into the ocean. A vague white figure swam underneath, close to the surface.

_Get your ass in here little girl! We gonna have us a talk. _It spoke and you shuddered.

"Thank you. Asshole." You whispered to him before taking off your shirt. A violet blush crawled across his cheeks.

"Wwhat the hell are you doin?" He looked away.

"I don't have a change of clothes so I refuse to let these get wet..." You spoke innocently as you stood on the back of the seahorse lusus and slipped off your jeans. Eridan continued to avert his eyes as you removed your bra and then jumped into the water. The splash almost drenched your clothes as you swam a little lower and felt the embrace of your lusus. You were never allowed to be in the same area of water as your lusus but the moment you touched your lusus everything felt better.

_I've waited for this moment for years, child. Where the fuck have you been?_

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't allowed to see you." You looked away.

_Oh I know. I'm just messin with ya. Anyway, open your eyes and look at me. _

You did as you were told and saw absolutely nothing.

_There is nothing, correct? _

"Yes! Where are you?!" You began to cry.

_You're dreaming. You're in danger. Wake up._

The warmth slipped away as your eyes opened. Eridan was there. But so was Gamzee. So you were still in his hive, right?

The floor was cold and wet. You were mostly naked. So you had in fact gone swimming.

You sat up and saw the rest of the gang, all together. All concerned. Feferi was knelt at your side with one of your servants, smiling as she removed the needle from your arm. Terezi held your back so you wouldn't fall as you stayed sitting up. Most of the others were poised to attack Eridan.

"What the hell is going on here?" You finally spoke and the mood of the room shifted.

"You're alivve!" Eridan shouted and pushed past everyone to hug you. You still had no bra and were dripping wet but he held you in his arms and began to sob.

"What the fuck did I miss!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you're enjoying the story... next chapter will be up soon so don't worry ^.^<strong>_


	3. Welp

"What the fuck did I miss!" You shouted as your friend held your topless sopping wet body.

"I'm sorry." Eridan sobbed louder, making Feferi feel uncomfortable.

"Ughhh." You sighed. "Eridan 'wweh' Aquarius Ampora, stop acting like a wriggler!" You shouted at him and the room fell silent.

"(Y-Y/N)..." He tried to stop crying as you began your rant.

"HONESTLY! It's like you can't be left alone for more than 5 seconds without doing something irrational. First you blow up my palace, then you kidnap me, and then you almost let me die! Why wont you just LEAVE ME ALONE?!" You shouted, and the room shifted uneasily. Feferi was shoosh papping him as best as she could as your breathing slowed and you realized what you had done.

"Eridan... I'm sorry."

He looked up at you, still crying. "You are?"

You stood up, and sighed. "I'm an asshole." You bent down to hug him before running out of the room. You then realized that you weren't in Gamzee's hive. The minute you left the room you saw nothing but metal and dull walls. Some chests littered the floor. The room spun as you saw your lusus once again.

_You're still not awake. Theses are the prospects of your friends futures. Save them. Save him. Wake up, but be gentle. Goodbye my child._

* * *

><p>Your eyes shot open and you gasped. Eridan was still sobbing. You hadn't apologized. Or... had you even said your point yet. Before you could stop yourself, the words fell out of your mouth. "Eridan 'wweh' Aquarius Ampora, stop acting like a wriggler!" You shouted at him and the room fell silent.<p>

_"No. No! I need to fix this."_

"HONESTLY! It's like you can't be left alone for more than 5 seconds without doing something irrational. First you blow up my palace, then you kidnap me, and then you almost let me die! What are you really trying to accomplish? This isn't convincing me to fall into a quadrant with you!" You were breathing heavily before he sniffled and stared at you.

"So... you considered a quadrant with me?" His voice wobbled and you realized what you said.

"Yes. I have. Multiple times." You wouldn't make eye contact with him, and the whole room shifted awkwardly. A slow clap was heard from a corner as a teary eyes mutant blood ran over to the two of you.

"THAT WAS PROBABLY THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER SEEN. THAT CONFESSION OF FLUSHED FEELINGS WAS THE EPITOME OF PERFECTION AND IF YOU TWO DON'T FALL INTO A FUCKING QUADRANT, SOMEONE IS GETTING PUNCHED." Karkat shouted. His red tears fell steadily as he hugged both you and Eridan, and then left the room.

"Wwhat the fuck?"

"I'm at the same place... So... um... are you flushed for me?" You smiled.

"Redder than that mutants blood." He smiled, staring at the puddle of tears on the floor.

"Matesprits?"

"Matesprits." He grinned before passionately kissing you. It was in that moment that Terezi handcuffed him.

"He is still responsible for attempted murder and vandalism of royalty and royal property." She turned a blind eye to your exposed chest. ((**A/N I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF)) **

"I didn't mean to almost kill her. And I didn't destroy her hivve." He grew serious and Terezi sniffed him.

"How do I know you're not LY1NG?"

"Because, I havve an alibi."

"What alibi could you POSS1BLY have?"

"Chat logs. I wwas messaging her since she left."

"SHOW M3."

He showed Terezi his laptop and her eyes widened as a teal blush crawled across her cheeks.

"That was enough... You're off the hook. For now." She uncuffed him and ran out of the room.

"What the hell did you show her?"

"The things I sent you."

You peeked at the laptop and blushed at the photos on screen. His bulge was rather large...

_**Oh god thats filthy shit I won't have it in this fanfiction. Not until the next chapter. So lets go there now.**_


End file.
